masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raven Giordano/What would your ideal ending to Mass Effect 3 be?
The ending to Mass Effect 3 was awful, and im sure many would agree with me. Really we only have 3 choices, even with the Extended Cut, we only get 3 choices: Destroy the Reapers, do nothing and screw everyone over, and brainwash the galaxy. Before I get into what my ending is, i'd like to go the endings Bioware gave us. Doing nothing and letting the Reapers wipe everyone out shouldn't have been an option to begin with, if Shepard was just going to do that, why waste time running all over the galaxy? Why not just stay on Earth and die there? So really, doing nothing makes no sense, not much needs to be said here. Brainwashing the galaxy is my way of describing Control and Synthesize or whatever that option is called. I say that because well how else does it make sense? First off, you already called the Illusive Man insane for wanting to control the Reapers, but now it's cool when you do it? No, it's not. And what about all the people the Reapers murdered? What about all the species they wiped out? The families they tore apart. So suddenly everyone's cool with the Reapers living so long as they aren't the enemy anymore? Unless they're brainwashed! That must be it! You think the Asari are fine after what the Reapers did to Thessia? Or the Turians after Palavan? Now maybe not everyone is fine with it, but why would any sane person chose letting the Reapers live after all they've done? Finally we have Destroy. Makes the most sense to pick, but wait there's a catch: All synthetics must DIE! Why? Because the freakin' ghost...hologram...Catalyst kid or whatever is a douche. So if you brought the Quarians and Geth together and they're living in peace, to bad. And Joker and EDI? Well Joker apparently doesn't deserve happiness. And just because Shepard had cybernetic implants, s/he might be killed? And i'm sure Shepard is the only being in the galaxy with cybernetics, so everyone else is fine. So, those are Biowares endings, now for mine, I chose Destroy in game and here i'll explain what I say happened to the Geth and EDI. Unfortunately the Geth and EDI are still at risk when choosing to destroy the Reapers. But wait there's good news! Only EDI's body is obliterated, EDI is still 'alive', she just needs a new body. Easy enough. I don't see any reason why EDI would be destroyed anyway, some of my friends say because her body doesn't leave the ship afterwards but did she ever walk out of the ship before getting the body? Than they counter by saying Joker won't be happy because her body is gone...EDI is alive, does he love the body or EDI? Now for the Geth? Well, while the Geth helped build the Crucible they discovered this problem so immediately began creating a sort of software that made them immune to the effects. They managed to transmit it to all platforms but due to time constraints, never perfected it, causing a temporary shut down of all Geth platforms when the Reapers were destroyed. Is this a perfect answer? Not at all but it's all i've got. And those guys with cybernetics? That make no freakin' sense anyway so it doesn't happen. Now all that's left is to rebuild, repopulate, and...some third thing that begins with re. So everything's cool with the galaxy at the moment, maybe keep an eye on Leviathan since no Reapers might mean it's time to find more slaves but they'll burn that bridge when they get there. Share your endings in the comments below! Or don't, it's cool either way. Category:Blog posts